Altirhinus
General Statistics *Name: kurzanovi *Name Meaning: High Nose *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Iguanodontia --> "Iguanodontidae" --> Hadrosauroidea *Found: Mongolia *Describer: Norman, 1998 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Technique: 500 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 760 **Rock/Scissors: 420 *Types: **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series, English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Tie Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 鼻っ柱大将 **English: The Aggressive Admiral **Taiwanese: 大鼻將軍 *Card Rarity: Silver *Altered Forms: Super Altirhinus Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition (New; 026-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (026-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (039-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition (028-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (018-竜; Blitz Type) **Kakushin 1st Edition's Asian Egg (EGG-016-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Blue Egg (EGG-018-竜) *English **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 026-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (039-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (028-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 026-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (039-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (028-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-龍) Altirhinus Card 2a.png|Altirhinus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Altirhinus Card 2b (misprint 400).png|Altirhinus Japanese misprinted arcade card, the technique misprinted as "400" AltiJap20072nd.jpg|Altirhinus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) AltiJap20072ndback.jpg|Back of Altirhinus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) AltiJapGeki1stback.jpg|Back of Altirhinus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) AltiS21st (1).JPG|Altirhinus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) AltiS21st (2).JPG|Back of Altirhinus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) Altifront.jpg|Altirhinus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Altiback.jpg|Back of Altirhinus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) 20170615 224744 4 bestshot.jpg|Altirhinus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) 20170615 224815 7 bestshot.jpg|Back of Altirhinus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) AltiTaiS21st.jpg|Altirhinus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Wild, Ursula (Alpha Gang), Dewey (no team), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: Rio de Janeiro, (called "Olé" in the anime, or at least in the dub); *Debut: Field of Screams **Appeared: 17, 20, 27, 63, 69 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny (by accident) Move Cards ;Super Impact :Supersaurus appears and Altirhinus jumps onto its neck, Supersaurus swinging its neck and throwing Altirhinus spinning through the air at its opponent to grind into them! TCG Stats Altirhinus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-057/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Revive :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, you can Dino Slash a Dinosaur from your discard pile. Excited Altirhinus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKAA-030/100, DKAA-099/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Aid :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you gain 1 Life Point. ;Protector :When your opponent attacks, they can only attack a Protector Dinosaur. Excited_Altirhinus.jpg|Excited Altirhinus Colossal Rare TCG card Downtown Altirhinus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-031/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 17 anime scene *Abilities: ;Grapple :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, put 1 card from the top of your opponents deck into their discard pile for each life the defeated Dinosaur had. Anime Dinosaur King Altirhinus' card was activated in Field of Screams in Brazil when its Card Capsule broke open in a bush. He crashed the Olé Cup Parade and began eating from a truck full of melons before Ace fought him, but he slipped away after Spiny entered the battle. After sleeping in the warehouse for the parade floats, Altirhinus broke the giant grass soccer ball off of one of them and pushed it through the streets of Olé while trying to eat it, winding up at the soccer stadium. He faced Chomp before the Alpha Gang gave the dinosaurs a large soccer ball, and the two played keep-away before the ball burst into a swarm of Alpha Droids…who were too dizzy to attack. They then summoned Terry, who defeated Chomp without a Move and then Altirhinus with Neck Crusher, allowing Ursula to claim his card. The Alpha Controller was later used on him offscreen so that the Alpha Gang could summon and control him without the Grass Stone. In Tee'd Off, Ursula briefly summoned Altirhinus in Augusta, Georgia, to demonstrate how real the dinosaur in Dewey's Super Impact card was, but when the Alpha Gang snatched the Move Card, they accidentally left the Altirhinus card and their Alpha Scanner with him. Dewey then summoned Altirhinus for a second at a time to scare the other golf competitors so Samantha could win the tournament, and when the Alpha Gang cornered him during one of these, he tossed the Alpha Scanner to hit Altirhinus in the head before it bounced back to them, making the dinosaur think that they'd thrown it. Altirhinus chased after them until Ed summoned Spiny, but then Chomp was summoned to help Altirhinus, summoning a Time Warp. Ursula used Super Impact, summoning Supersaurus to throw Altirhinus into Chomp. It threw Altirhinus at Chomp again, but he dodged and Altirhinus instead hit and defeated Spiny. Then Paris was summoned to use Big Foot Assault and call out Seismosaurus to face Supersaurus. Altirhinus used Super Impact again, but was knocked away by Seismosaurus' tail and hit the Alpha Gang's drilling vehicle, destroying it and defeating him. Ursula and the others tried to grab his card, but Samantha hit golf balls at them, forcing them to flee without him. His card, along with Super Impact, was reclaimed by Dewey and given to the D-Team. Another Altirhinus appeared in Carnival of Chaos in the Alpha Gang's amusement park. However, because it hadn't eaten for so many days, its control device failed and it went berserk. It was returned to a card after Chomp threw it and knocked off its controller. Its card was retrieved by an Alpha Droid and never seen again. Mesozoic Meltdown The tail of an Altirhinus was briefly glimpsed during a panning shot of the Space Pirates' spare dinosaurs in Two Shoguns are Better than One when Dr. Drake was trying to give their Utahraptor its shot, and again when Dr. Z was gawking over all the dinosaurs after boarding the ship in Fate of the Cosmos. Personality Altirhinus appears to be a peaceful dinosaur, althought it can easily get annoyed, such as when he attacked the Alpha Gang Trio when he tought they had thrown the Alpha Scanner into. He is very fond of football, which is why he played with Chomp, althought both had previously fought against each other. He doesn´t seem to be a good fighter since he fled then Ace fought Spiny and was easily overpowered by Spiny in Tee´d Off without being able to defend himself. Unlike some other dinosaurs, Altirhinu´s personality did not change when Dr. Z put his card under the Alpha Controller. He attacked Chomp when he tried to protect from Spiny, but he only did so because he was under the control of the Alpha Gang. He hates the Move Super Impact because he got dizzy when he used it too often als also seems afraid of Seismosaurus. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 鼻が高くもりあがった草食恐竜だ。イグアノドンと考えられていたこともあった。 **English: A herbivore with a high, built-up nose. It was first thought to be an Iguanodon. **Taiwanese: 鼻子高高隆起的草食恐龍。曾经被認為是禽龍。 *It is the second Silver rarity Grass Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. *Along with Saichania, Yangchuanosaurus, Sinraptor, Fukuisaurus, Fukuiraptor, and Alioramus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Asian Egg card. *Along with Ampelosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Jobaria, Deltadromeus, Allosaurus, Brachylophosaurus, Irritator, Gorgosaurus, and Talarurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Blue Dinosaurs Egg card. *When first spotted by the D-Team, it was specifically pointed out that its large nose distinguished if from the similar (and related) Iguanodon. **It is one of the few dinosaurs in season 1 that was briefly speculated by the D-Team to be another dinosaur before being correctly identified. The others were Suchomimus (thought a Spinosaurus) and Saurophaganax (thought an Allosaurus). *Altirhinus has been associated with three sports: the soccer tournament in its debut episode, the golf tournament in its second appearance, and the gag with Seismosaurus hitting it like a baseball at the end of its second appearance. Gallery Altirhinus 2.jpg|Altirhinus in the soccer stadium Super Impact (Altirhinus-Supersaurus) 01.jpg|Altirhinus preparing to use Super Impact Altirhinus blank.jpg|"Mystery" dinosaur card from Tee'd Off precredit scene Altirhinus blank back.jpg|"Mystery" dinosaur card back from Tee'd Off precredit scene Alti nagoya.jpg|Altirhinus in NagoyaTV Defense Boost.png|Altirhinus using Defense Boost (against Ace) Altirhinus_chibi.jpg|Altirhinus chibi (Dainason) Altirhinus Skull.jpg|Altirhinus skull Navigation Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Dainason